boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Doyle in Season 1
Mickey Doyle is a major character in the first season. This article details his actions in each episode of the season. Boardwalk Empire (pilot) Mickey meets with Atlantic County Treasurer Nucky Thompson to show him his bootlegging operation. When Nucky and his driver Jimmy Darmody arrive Mickey is watching as a mortician prepares a female corpse. Mickey jokes that the woman is his wife and that she is quiet at least. He notices that Jimmy is not amused and asks if he has ever seen a corpse, Jimmy quietly explains that he has seen several. Mickey moves a panel aside to reveal the entrance to his moonshine operation. Mickey tells Nucky that he has 10 shiners and expects to produce 2000 crates a week. They are using fermented potatoes to bring up the proof of watered down liquor. Mickey explains that they use dyes to approximate the color of the required spirit and carbonyl to give the appearance of the bead for whiskey. Mickey explains to Jimmy that the bead is the bubbles on the surface and is an indication of strength. Mickey offers Jimmy a drink and laughs when he spits it out, revealing that the glass contained only formaldehyde. Jimmy attacks Mickey and Mickey draws a gun, accidentally firing a shot into the funeral home above. Nucky breaks up the fight and sends Jimmy outside. When Nucky chastises Mickey and calls him a bohunk Mickey says that he has changed his name to Doyle. Nucky wonders if the change was motivated by someone looking for Mickey but Mickey claims that it sounds better. Nucky quotes Shakespeare; “A Rose by any other Name” but Mickey does not understand the reference. Jimmy later gets revenge on Mickey by informing Prohibition Agent Nelson Van Alden about Mickey's operation. Van Alden organises a raid of the funeral home and Mickey is arrested. The Ivory Tower Nucky visits Mickey in prison and tells Mickey he is out. Mickey assumes he means out of jail. Nucky clarifies that he meant that Mickey is out of business and tells Mickey that Chalky White is taking over Mickey's role as a supplier of alcohol. Mickey wants to know why and Nucky explains that it is because Mickey was caught and is now known to the Department of Prohibition. Mickey claims he was set-up. Mickey asks for Nucky to pay his bail and Nucky refuses, not wanting to leave a link between then. Mickey complains about his Chinese cell mate and Nucky tells him to think of the imprisonment as a way to broaden his horizons. Broadway Limited Mickey is led into a diner in heavy rain by a teenage boy. He is met inside by Philadelphia criminals Leo and Ignacious D'Alessio. The boy is their younger brother Pius. Pius reports that Mickey was waiting outside and Mickey claims that he was given the wrong address. Leo jokingly asks if it is raining and Mickey responds that he almost drowned, amusing Ignacious. Mickey pours himself a drink and thanks the brothers for bailing him out. Mickey asks where they are staying and finds out they are in a flop house on Baltic Avenue. Leo claims the sea air is good for Ignacious’ respiratory problem but Ignacious admits the real reason they had to leave Philadelphia was his fifteen outstanding arrest warrants. Mickey asks Ignacious if he has a lawyer, mistakenly using the wrong name. Pius corrects him and calls him a Pollack. Mickey points out that he has changed his name. Leo sends Pius to check on the car and Ignacious reminds Mickey of his name. Mickey jokes about the size of Italian families and Leo says there are 9 brothers. Ignacious interjects that their father loves their mother very much and places a pistol on the table. Mickey complains about Nucky Thompson giving “their operation” to Chalky White and Leo objects; pointing out that he loaned Mickey money with interest and Ignacious says that they are not partners. Mickey claims he thought they wanted an opportunity and that he needs a business to be able to pay them back. Leo calls this Mickey’s problem. Mickey convinces the D'Alessio brothers to help him work off his debt. He plans to have them murder Chalky and gives them a description of Chalky's car, a Packard. They track the car but mistakenly lynch Kendall, Chalky's driver, instead of Chalky himself. Anastasia Mickey meets with the D'Alessio brothers at their flop house as Ignacious D'Alessio gets his hair cut by his brother Matteo D'Alessio. Mickey complains that they killed the wrong man. Leo D'Alessio reminds Mickey that he told them that Chalky drove a Packard so they killed the man driving a Packard and says that he believes they sent a message anyway. Mickey complains that Chalky is still operating. Matteo demands repayment of the money they loaned Mickey. Mickey has not been introduced so asks Leo which brother Matteo is. Mickey jokes that they are all named after popes and Matteo closes in and presses his scissors against Mickey’s neck. Leo reminds Mickey of his debt and Mickey agrees to pay. Ignacious asks how Mickey will get the money and Mickey offers to give the brother’s information that will earn them $3000. He suggests that they rob one of Nucky’s ward bosses as they make collections. Leo agrees with the plan but warns that he will hold Mickey responsible if it fails. Family Limitation The D'Alessio brothers rob ward boss George O'Neill in broad daylight on the boardwalk. Nucky Thompson suspects Lucky Luciano for the theft and questions him about it. Home Doyle plays cards with the D’Alessio brothers in a darkened speakeasy in Atlantic City. Lucky Luciano enters with Meyer Lansky. Leo D’Alessio greets Lucky warmly and Lucky recalls that he last saw the brothers when they were arrested together. Ignacious D’Alessio introduces Doyle to Lucky and Lucky in turn introduces Lansky. Doyle offers his hand to Luciano but Lansky steps forward and takes it. Speaking in Italian Ignacious tells Lucky that Doyle owes them money and that he would slit his throat but wants to be repaid. Lucky jokingly responds that Doyle is the goose that laid the golden egg. Luciano, returning to English, tells Doyle that Ignacious has said that he is a reliable person and shakes his hand. Leo sends their younger brother Pius to get hot drinks. Leo wonders why Luciano is in town; Luciano explains that he is there on business and Leo waves out the only other customer. Luciano asks them how many times they think they can rob Nucky’s collectors before Nucky retaliates. Pius hands out cups of coffee and tells Lucky that it was easy. Luciano smiles pleased that Pius confirmed his assumption. Matteo says that they are establishing themselves in bootlegging and needed start-up funds. Lucky says that $3000 is a nice amount and Mickey says that it is not hay. Luciano says that they owe Arnold Rothstein a cut for the privilege of operating and Doyle says that Rothstein has no jurisdiction in Atlantic City. Luciano finishes his drink and holds out the cup to a distracted Pius; Leo clicks his fingers to prompt the boy to take it. Lansky wonders if they have noticed rising gasoline prices. Matteo wonders who Lansky is, calling him a “kike.” Lansky repeats his name and Luciano repeats that Lansky is his friend. Lansky returns the subject to gasoline and Luciano explains that they need to buy gas to distribute their alcohol. Luciano and Lansky detail the other necessary overheads for a bootlegger; warehouse, stills, bribes for police and politicians, crates, bottles and labels. Lansky asserts that running a decent bootlegging operation will cost more than $3000. Ignacious counters that they have muscle and Leo puts a restraining hand on his arm. Lucky points out that they cannot fight a whole city themselves. Leo wonders if Lucky means that Rothstein is willing to back them. Luciano tells them that Rothstein wants to know that they are capable and gives them a task. He asks them to rob Lolly Steinman’s casino and tells them that they will need to give 50% of the expected $150,000 take to Rothstein in New York while Luciano says the rest will be used to fund further operations in Atlantic City together. Leo balks at the collective but shakes Luciano’s proffered hand. Hold Me in Paradise The D'Alessio brother rob Lolly Steinman’s casino and escape unharmed. They shoot Eli Thompson during the robbery but he survives his injuries. Belle Femme Arnold Rothstein plays pool in his games room in New York City. Meyer Lansky knocks and lets himself in, sharing a nod with Rothstein. Lansky is followed by Leo and Ignacious D’Alessio, Doyle and Lucky Luciano. Luciano introduces the others and they shake hands with Rothstein. Leo says that it is an honor to meet him; Rothstein notes that they have heard of him and wonders what it was that they heard. Leo says that it was all good. Rothstein wonders if he has a reputation for honesty and fairness and Leo says that he has. Rothstein tells them that a reputation takes a lifetime to build and seconds to destroy before completing a difficult trick shot. He asks Luciano to re-rack the balls and counts a few bills from his sizable bankroll. He tells his visitors that he has heard that they are interested in the liquor business and Ignacious says that they are interested in making money. Rothstein challenges Luciano to a game of eight ball pool for $500. Luciano breaks as Lansky takes the wager. Rothstein says that are two ways to make money in the alcohol business, the first being to take cheap whiskey and dilute it before resale. Doyle interjects that he was doing well with that way and Rothstein continues calling this the stupid way which does not interest him. Rothstein notes the growing demand for quality whiskey and the money that can be made by importing it. He believes rich people will vie with one another to serve the best whiskey to their guests. Rothstein plays as he talks and sinks a succession of balls. He tells his guests that he is interested in setting up a business importing scotch whiskey. He plans to use his own ships to bring the liquor from distilleries in Europe to be unloaded outside the 3 mile limit. He explains that it then needs to be smuggled ashore and Lansky adds that this will be the D’Alessio brother’s role. Rothstein asserts that Atlantic City is perfect for this purpose but that Nucky is a problem. He says that he would normally make a deal with someone like Nucky but that he finds Nucky greedy and unreasonable. Leo notes that these are qualities that can be remedied with a bullet. Luciano smiles at the remark while Rothstein ignores it and asks his visitors to sign forms that he has prepared for them to signify their acceptance of his proposal. Leo wonders what the forms are for and Luciano elucidates. They are $500,000 life insurance policies from Rothstein’s own Rothmere Surety company. Rothstein adds that they will be handling large quantities of his money and that the policies are assurance for him. Luciano tells them to consider it an incentive not to make mistakes as Lansky hands them a pen. Leo and Ignacious are hesitant and Luciano urges them on in Italian. Leo, apparently lacking literacy skills, grips the pen at its base and makes his mark. Doyle joins the others and with the forms signed Lansky offers to show them out. See also *Mickey Doyle Season 2 *Mickey Doyle Season 3 *Season 1 References Season 1 Category:Season 1 Character Breakdowns